When It All Falls Down
by clm022
Summary: Blair's mother dies, and Chuck is there for her even though they are broken up because of what happened with Jack and the empire. This story pretty much takes place from season three, how I would have liked it to go.
1. Invincible

_**Hey guys. This is my second story. Although I know I never finished the first. I sort of just lost inspiration for it. But I may finish it, eventually. This one is Chuck and Blair of course. It's how I would want season three to go. It takes place after Chuck "trades" Blair to Jack for the Empire. Remember to comment this! That's how the next chapter comes!. Thanks so much! =] **_

* * *

_**1. Invincible**_

_I can take a wrong turn, your right behind me_

_Crash and Burn, I know you'll find me._

_As long as your here, I'm invincible._

She had recieved that phone call twenty-seven minutes and fourty-three seconds, and ever since she had gotten that phone call, she had been sitting in the same spot on her bathroom floor. She hadn't spoken, or moved, or so much as blinked for twenty-eight minutes. The phone call was from the down town hospital stating that her mother had been in a tragic car accident and died on the scene. It was no secret that Blair and her mother Eleanor hadn't always gotten along. Eleanor was picky, and judgmental, and put her fashion line before Blair, but they had recently just started to truly get along. And now she was gone.

She finally moved. She crawled on her hands and knees to the toilet. She quickly turned on the faucet. She grasped her small hand around the toilet bowl, and brought the other one up to her mouth. She placed her index finger down her throat as far as it would go; it wouldn't be too hard to for to get sick today.

"Blair!" She heard a female voice yelling, and she knew it was Serena. Her voice was followed by banging at the bathroom door.

Blair collapsed back against the tub, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She couldn't even mourn her mother by throwing up the contents of her very small dinner without Serena Van Der Woodsen sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Dorota had been there when Blair had gotten the call about her mother, no doubt she had called Serena.

She heard her bedroom door shut, and she felt good to once again be alone but she knew that it wouldn't be for long. She couldn't cry. She just couldnt, and she knew that. She was Blair Waldorf, she wasn't a cry baby. She reached up and turned off the faucet. She sat with her back against the tub for what seemed like seconds, but she knew that minutes had actually passed. She heard her door open again, except this time there were sounds of two sets of footsteps.

"Blair.." said the new voice at the door. This voice made her heart jump, and ache at the same time. she would know this voice in the crowd of a million people. Chuck Bass. She had been in love with him for quite some time.

They had however came to a rough patch in their relationship. Chuck had basically traded her to Jack Bass for the empire, and Blair hadn't know. She had went up to that hotel room to make a deal with Jack and she hadn't even know that Chuck was behind it all. They two of them hadn't even spoken since Dorota's wedding.

The door knob turned, and Chuck slowly entered the bathroom. She was sure that she had locked that door. She finally opened her eyes and looked over at him. He held a key in his hand. Of course he would remember where she had kept the spare key. He knew everything about her, she should have known that by now.

Chuck looked at the painfully beautiful girl at her feet. She looked so put together, but he knew her well enough to know that underneath her cool exterior was someone who was in pain. He could tell just by looking at her. He slowly sat down next to her on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked her quietly.

Blair just stared foward, she knew that if she looked at Chuck she was just going to break down. She placed her hands on ground to try to move herself away from him, but he quickly placed his hand ontop of hers.

"Blair, don't do this." Chuck pleaded, and Blair just stared at their hands for moment. She finally looked up to his face. She refused to blink. She knew that when she did, the tears would just come spilling out.

"She loved you, Blair. More than anything else." He said to her softly.

Blair couldn't take it anymore, when she heard his words she instantly broke down. The tears began to spill down her cheeks, and she began to sob loudly.

Chuck watched as the woman he loved finally began to cry. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and just let out her emotions. He was the last person that she wanted to appear weak in front of but his very presence just made her safe and she just couldnt help but to be completely consumed by him.


	2. Meant Something To Me

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm really excited about this story! And as promised, here's the latest chapter. I work every night, so I just typed this up. It's alittle short but future chapters will be longer, I promise. **

LetMeIn1812, you sumed up exactly what I was going for in the first chapter! Actually in this whole story! So, I hope you continue to read, and I hope that I can fulfill your expectations.

With that said, make sure to _**review, **_then I will post the next chapter! =]

**

* * *

**

2. Meant Something to Me

_Well, a kiss might be just a kiss to you._

_But baby it meant something to me._

_And a night to remember, might be just a monday in September.._

_But baby, it meant something to me._

It had only been a day since Blair had recieved that dreaded call about her mother. And Chuck had been with her since. She was ashamed of herself. How could she just let herself break down in front of him like that? He was not her boyfriend, and before this happened, the two of them were not even speaking. How could she betray herself like that? She didn't need anyone. And she didn't need Chuck Bass. Atleast that's what she told herself anyway. The truth was that with Chuck near her, she felt alittle less sad.

Chuck had sat in the bathroom with her for over an hour while she just cried on his shoulder. Seeing her like this, broke his heart. But it also made him hope that maybe this was the push they needed to heal their relationship. He knew that it was selfish to think that way, considering the circumstances. But he had always been essentially a selfish human being his entire life. However, something about Blair made him want to be different, to act differently. He wanted to be with her. But he was prepared to be whatever she needed, even if that was just a friend.

When Chuck left her the night of the accident, he told her that he was going home. However, he made it as far as living room and then just crashed on the couch. He checked on her early the next morning and then went quickly back to his place to get ready. Dorota has handled all of the arrangements so that they could get the funeral over with the very next day. Harold and Roman had other obligations in Paris, but they were flying in the next day to see Blair.

It was getting close to one, and he knew that it was time for Blair to go to the church. He knocked lightly on her door and then opened it slowly. She looked beautiful, even on today of all days. She wore a tight, spaghetti strapped black dress with a belt in the middle, and a pair of black stockings and heels. Her chocolate brown curls hung loosely over her shoulders. He couldn't help but to just stare at her. She was everything he could possible ever want.

"It's about time to leave, are you ready?" He asked taking a few steps closer to her.

She didn't say a word, she just nodded. She hadn't spoken a word to him at all. She couldn't even bring herself to form the words. She didn't even know what she would say to him if she did.

"I know the limo ride is supposed to be for family. But I can go with you." He offered softly, and he wanted so badly to say yes. Just to say that she needed him too.

But once again she just stared. Finally she shook her head no. She didn't blink, or even move.

He leaned foward and tucked a piece of hair behind her head. He could look into her eyes, but he couldn't see her anymore. He saw no more bravery in her eyes, only sadness.

He leaned foward and gently pressed his lips to her forehead and held them there for a moment. The minute she felt his lips, she closed her eyes tightly. The slightest feeling of his lips made her want to cry all over again. There was just something about Chuck Bass that bought every emotion that she was feeling to the surface as they threatened to boil over.

She finally opened her eyes again. Chuck's face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her skin. The very scent made her feel intoxicated. She pressed her lips together as if she was going to smile, but she just inhaled deeply and walked past him. If she was going to deal with her emotions she was going to need to get far away from Chuck Bass.

* * *

**Coming up: **Eleanor's funeral, and Cyrus asks for Chuck's help with Blair! =]


	3. Cold

**Thanks so much for the reviews. This story isn't getting as much attention as the other, which is disappointing. But I personally love it, so as long as there are some reviews I will continue to update. =]**

LetMeIn1812, your reviews make my day! haha, I hope that you, along with everyone else will continue reading.

I plan on updating after about every three reviews. So **review, review, review! **

**

* * *

**

**3. Cold**

_What I really meant to say..._

_is I'm sorry for the way, I am. _

_I never meant to be so cold..._

_I never meant to be so.._

_cold. _

Chuck hated to admit that he had some expectations from Blair, even though these past few days had been tough on her, but he still did. He thought that she would atleast show some emotion at her mothers funeral, but she didn't. She just stood there as if she couldn't see, or hear, or feel anything at all. He sat behind her, but the whole time all he wanted to do was be there for her, to hug her, or to hold her hand. He wanted to show her that he wasn't going anywhere. Not this time, not ever. But it seemed to Chuck that she didn't exactly want to hear that. She didn't really want to hear anything.

He could understand these feelings. It was alittle over a year ago that he went through the same thing, his father had also died in a car accident. He had also essentially been unreachable. He drowned his sorrows in booze, and women. But the one thing that was constant for him was Blair. He looked back on the time and realized that without Blair it would have been so much worse. Without her, he may not have pulled out of his trance. Blair was there for him when he didn't deserve her at all. So, he was prepared to be there for her. For whatever she needed. He wasn't going to give up. Not this time. He was prepared to fight.

He looked at her now sitting at her dining room table. After the services they went back to Eleanor's penthouse for food and to be together. However, there Blair sat, by herself. Serena and Nate had both tried to talk to her. But she just pretended like she didn't hear them. She wasn't acknowledging anyone. And people were starting to notice.

"I got you something." Chuck said smiling.

Blair just stared foward at the table. She was able to drown out all of the other voices in the room. But Chuck's voice broke through the silence. She wanted to not acknowledge him at all. She wanted to still be mad at him. But his as much as hearing his voice broke her heart, not hearing his voice hurt even more.

"You need to eat something, Blair." He said more sternly this time. He sat a plate filled with food down in front of her. But she still did not move.

"Please," He pleaded with her.

Finially she looked up at him. She didn't want to eat at all. But she knew that Chuck wasn't going to give up anytime soon. She wanted to satisfy him. She picked a blueberry up from the plate and popped it into her mouth. She chewed it very slowly to put off having to eat another one. The thought of food made her mouth water, and her stomach turn.

"Blair! I see you found the fruit stand!" Cyrus exclaimed as he walked to the table. He said it cheerfully in hopes that Blair would respond, but she didn't. A pensive look appeared on his face. He looked helplessly at Chuck.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Cyrus asked, pushing a smile through.

Chuck just nodded. He had to admire Cyrus's perserverance. Even though he had just lost the love of his life, he was still putting a smile on his face for Blair's sake. As he looked at the older man standing in front of him, he couldn't help but to wish that he had what Blair had.

"I'm worried about, Blair." Cyrus said simply.

"Me too," Chuck replied, shooting a worried glance at Blair.

"Has she spoken to you at all?" He asked hopefully.

"Not in so many words." Chuck continued to look at Blair. She was just staring blankly at her plate. It's like there was nothing left in her at all.

"I'm thinking she should see a psychiatrist. I know that this is a hard time. But she doesn't seem to be dealing with her feelings. A girl of her age should be devestated. As I am sure that she is. But I haven't even seen her cry. It's not healthy to keep your emotions inside like that," Cyrus rambled on and on. Chuck had to force himself to pay attention to him instead of Blair.

"That's just Blair. And she wouldn't go and talk to a therapist. She has cried. She just doesn't like anyone to see her as weak," Chuck said finially turning his attention back to Cyrus.

"I'm so thankful for you. I know you and Blair have hit a bit of a rough patch. But I feel like if anyone if going to get through to her, it's gonna be you. You care a lot about Blair. And I know that she loves you," Cyrus observed out loud. "I think she is really gonna need you to get through this."

"Well, I'm not leaving her any time soon," Chuck stated.

"I was hoping that you would say that." Cyrus said with a slight smile.

* * *

up next: Blair finally talks to chuck! =]


	4. I Won't Disagree

**Soooooo, two updates in one day! That's what happens when you all review. I figured I owed you guys some actual Blair and Chuck interaction so there it is! I personally love this chapter and I hope you do as well!**

**So keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating. I'm staying up to continue writing tonight because I have soooo many ideas in mind! =]**

**

* * *

**

**4. I Won't Disagree**

_Lately you make me weaker in the knees._

_And race through my veins babe..._

_everytime your close to me._

_Take me away to places I ain't seen_

_They say you got a hold on me..._

_and I wont disagree. _

Blair didn't feel the need to be social with these people. Her mother had just died, why was there a party going on? When she glanced around the room she saw people talking, and smiling, and laughing. How could they even think about happiness? Her life felt like it was over and yet everyone else was moving on like it never even happened. Even her traitor stepfather had cracked a smile or two. She was counting on him to be the constant in this situation, and yet there he was. She couldn't believe that he was being as shallow as the rest of these hypocrits.

It was pitch dark when the people started to clear out. She was still in that same seat at the table. Chuck had sat right next to her the whole night. Every once in a while he would ask her to eat, or ask if she was okay or make some sarcastic comment about someone in the room. But mostly he just stayed quiet. And as much as she hated to admit it, the silence with him was comfortable. He didn't try to pry into her feelings. She just felt comfortable. Serena had poked and pradded her for hours before Chuck politely suggested that she went somewhere else for now. Blair knew that Serena was only trying to help her, she was her best friend after all. But her way of going about it was only an annoyance to Blair at this point, and Chuck could tell.

"You look tired." Chuck said softly. There were only a few people left, but he still felt the need to talk to her quietly.

Blair looked up at him slowly. She wanted to not do anything at all, but she just nodded, she really was tired.

"Come on." He said with a small smile. He was going to touch her, just to help her up. But he was afraid that pushing too hard would only push her father away from him and he didnt want that at all.

He placed his hand on the back of her chair, and once she stood up, he pushed it in for her. The girl standing in front of him looked as weak as he'd ever seen her. But then there was just something about her that seemed so strong. She was dealing with this in the best way she knew how.

He walked slowly up behind her on the stairs. She seemed like she was going to topple over backwards at any time, so he walked closely. And if she couldn't make it, he was going to be right behind her to catch her if she fell.

He walked with her into her bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and just stood there. He glanced at her quickly, and then just walked past her. He went into her bathroom and grabbed her robe from the door. He returned to her room and went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of black silk pajamas. When he came back in the room she was sitting on the bed. Once again she was just staring at the wall. He held the pajamas up in front of her face so that she had no choice but to look at stared at him for a moment.

She finially took the pajamas and walked slowly into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, and then gazed at herself if the floor length mirror. It was only a matter of seconds before she had to turn away. She couldn't even stand to look at herself. Not now. She slowly peeled off her clothes. Normally her three thousand dollar dress would be shipped off to the dry cleaners the minute it left her body. But instead she just left it bunched up on the floor. She put on the black pajama pants, and then pulled a lacy white camisole from her bathroom closet. She pulled it over her head and then reacht for the door handle. She wanted to avoid that mirror.

She opened the door and stopped cold as she saw Chuck sitting on her bed. When he saw her, he immediately stood up. She walked past him and went to the bed. She pulled back the covers and just paused at the edge of the bed.

"I think I'll just go home tonight. But just call me if you need anything.." Chuck said sincerely. "I'll be back to check on you in the morning."

"Chuck.." She said softly.

When he heard her voice it sent chills through his body. He hadn't expected her to say anything to him at all. But she had finially talked to him. His patience was finally paying off.

"Yeah?" He asked trying not to sound too hopeful. He watched her carefully as she sat down on the bed.

"Will you just stay with me tonight, please?" Blair asked so softly that it was almost a whisper.

"Of course." Chuck couldn't help but let a small smile come to his face, but he quickly retracted it. "This chair thing always has looked comfortable." He said laughing alittle as he removed his jacket and walked over to it.

Blair laid down in the bed so that she was laying on her side. When she heard Chuck speak she turned to look at him. For once, he was actually trying to respect her.

"No. I mean..will you just lay with me?" She asked helplessly.

He was shocked at her suggestion. At first he just stared at her. He had wanted to hear these words from when the accident first happened. He finally nodded.

He walked over to the bed, and laid down next to her. He laid on his back, while she was next to him on her side. After a moment of silence he heard quiet sobs coming from next to him. He gently traced his finger down her shoulder. When she felt him, she immediately turned to face him. He placed an arm around her and pulled her to him so that she had her head on his chest. He gently wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" He whispered softly into her ear.

His words broke her heart, and yet made her feel whole all at the same time. She took a deep breath and then finally spoke. "I know," was all she said.

* * *

up next: blair and chuck get _closerrr. _=]


	5. I Get It

**Another fast update thanks to your reviews! Although I haven't been getting a whole lot of reviews. I am glad to see that a lot people have added to their favorite stories! Which also great. But reviews would be even more great!**

**I gave you alittle bit more of some interaction here. I do have an end in mind for this story so I'm gonna say about six more chapters, maybe. I hope you'll stay until the end! =]**

**

* * *

**

**5. I Get It**

_Whoa baby, what do you know.._

_You turned the tables on me didn't you?_

_My My My, it only serves me right._

_Now I get it.._

_This is how hurt feels._

_And it's everything they say it is. _

"Are you scared?" Chuck asked Blair with a little hesitation in his voice. As distant as she had been with him, he hardly expected her to answer any questions.

"No," She replied almost too quickly. "I'm just sad."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," He said quietly. Hoping that it would jog her memory that he went through the same thing almost a year before.

"I know," She said simply.

After that there was just more silence. Blair seemed perfectly comfortable to just lay in his arms in silence. And after the crying stopped, thats what it pretty much was. Silence. Chuck wished that she would have been alittle bit more open but he understood why she wasn't. This was probably one of the hardest things she was gonna go through in her life. He felt like it was selfish of him to even expect anything any from her.

"Thank you..." She said hesitantly. "For this.."

"You welcome." He said nodding slightly. Words couldn't explain outloud how much happier he was now that she was letting him in. It was a far cry from how things would have occured if this situation had happened before the _'i love you's'. _

Blair wanted so bad to just stay mad at Chuck. She kept reminding herself over and over again that he had betrayed her. She would have done anything to help him, and yet she lied to him and betray her! She wanted so bad to just distance herself from Chuck Bass atleast for a little while. But she wasn't strong enough for that. Not yet. Her emotions had a hold over her now, and then the only person that she could feel calming the storm was Chuck. As much as she hated to admit it, he was the one who made her feel like herself sometimes.

She had her eyes closed tightly but she finally opened them. She tilted her head so that she could look up at Chuck. The minute she moved, he looked down at her. He was staring into her eyes for just a moment, and then Blair was kissing him.

At first he was so shocked that he didn't move. But once he realized what was happening he began to kiss her back. He had longed for this moment ever since they have "broken up". Blair was the only thing he wanted now, the only thing that he needed. Being with her now, was the absolutely the most important thing in his Blair.

She hadn't even realized what she was doing until it was too late. It was like one minute she was just looking at him, and the next minute she was attacking him with her lips. It was too late to stop herself now.

She gently pulled at his shoulders, pulling him down top of her. Her mouth devoured his like it hadn't in a long time. Her tounge traced his bottom lip. She didn't want to think about anything now, she just wanted to be with him.

Chuck steadied himself up above her, Blair had an effect on him like no other. He placed one hand on his hip and made small circles around her hip bones, he gently pushed his hand up her shirt, and grazed it along her flat stomach. It wasn't long before Blair was reaching for the button on his pants. He knew that if he didn't stop this now, he wasn't going to be able to.

"Blair," He moaned out trying to pulled away from her mouth.

"Don't talk." She growled back as she pulled herself even closer to him.

"Blair, just wait," He said more sternly, finally she collapsed back against the bed.

"What is it?" She asked annoyed.

"You know that I want this, I want you. I just.." he trailed off his sentence.

"What?" She demanded.

"I don't want this to ruin us. I want us to talk about us first. I don't want this to be you acting out of grief." He finally stated. He feared that she was just searching out some form of attachment and when she woke up in the morning she would be disgusted with herself, and with him. He wanted this to be more than just them benefitting. he wanted a relationship with her.

"Fine." she said loudly, she pushed him up off of her with her hands and stammered up out of the bed. "Then you can go."

"Blair.." He began.

"I said get out!" She yelled more loudly.

"Please, don't do this. We can talk about.."

"I don't want to talk to you! Don't you get it?" She said interrupting him. She walked over to the chair where he had placed his jacket. She picked it up and threw it to him.

"I'm not leaving." He said as he caught the jacket in one arm.

"Fine. Then I will." She said sternly as she went to the closet and grabbed a jacket. She wrapped it around her tiny body and then stalked out of the room. "Don't follow me!"

He never thought that turning down having sex with her, was going to finally push her away. He didn't want her to have to be ashamed of anything. He wanted her to work out her emotions first, then the other stuff. But Blair was too devestated too see it this way.

* * *

up next: blair deciedes to party.


	6. One Foot Wrong

**Another quick update! I work every single day until next monday, so updated may be slow. But I plan to try to update when I get home from work. Thanks for reviewing! And keep it up! =]**

**

* * *

**

**6. One Foot Wrong**

_But one foot wrong, and I'm gonna fall._

_Somebody gets it, somebody gets it._

_All the lights are on, but I'm in the dark._

_Whose gonna find me? Whose gonna find me?_

_One foot wrong, you'll have to love me when I'm gone. _

Blair had left the room and went straight downstairs and then straight into the elevator and out of the building. She was more confused now than ever. The feelings for Chuck that she had been repressing for a while, were now on the surface. And they were tearing her apart. She convinced herself that she didn't care if Chuck Bass was around or not. But she was obviously lying to herself because she did care. She loved him, she was in love with him. But that just seemed to make everything worse. He hurt her and she wasn't sure if she could let it go yet.

She regretted kissing him now. Thats why she felt the feelings again. She let herself feel him for just a moment, and that was all it took. And then he just rejected her. He rejected her. No one rejected her. She was Blair Waldorf. And he was Chuck Bass. Since when did Chuck Bass turn down physical intimacy? Since never. She couldn't help but wonder if he truly was just not interested in a relationship anymore. Maybe thats why he set that whole thing up with her and Jack. So if he didn't want to be with her, then she needed to find someone who did.

She removed her phone from her jacket pocket, and began to text. She texted Serena and asked her to meet her at a bar around the corner. Serena wanted to make sure was okay all day. Now, she could see that she was okay. Better yet, Serena could relay to Chuck that she had moved on. And maybe even left the bar with another guy. Yeah, thats whats she wanted Chuck to hear.

She rounded the corner and saw the bar that she wanted. It was always crawling with creeps, and normally she wouldn't have stepped foot in there. But tonight it was exactly where she wanted to be. She wanted inside, and went straight to the bar. Screwdrivers would her drink of choice tonight. She knew that vodka was what she needed tonight, and lots of it. She wanted to forget all about her mothers death and all about Chuck Bass.

"B!" Serena exclaimed as she found Blair at the bar. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Blair yelled over the music. "I'm celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" Serena asked, confused.

"My freedom!" Blair said happily, and it was obvious to Serena that she was already drunk.

"Freedom from what Blair?" She questioned.

"Everything!" Blair answered. She ordered another drink and downed it so fast that it made her head feel dizzy.

Serena gave Blair one last glance and then dug her phone out of her pocket. It was obvious that Blair wasn't going to listen to her no matter what she said so she she knew that she had to call someone that Blair was going to listen to.

Chuck had been riding around as soon as Blair left the room, but he hadn't been able to spot her yet. He hadn't planned on upsetting her. He just wanted to do things right this time. It took him some time but he had finally come to the realization that a relationship wasn't all about sex. Of course, he was still interested in sex but it wasn't his main concern like it had been before.

He had gotten a text message from Serena saying that needed to get down there fast, and had an address attached. He had no doubt that it had something to do with Blair. He had to get there fast. He had to see Blair.

When he arrived at the bar, he was appalled. Why would Blair come to a place like this? It was absolutely disgusting. He walked in the wooden doors and looked around but he didn't see Blair.

"Chuck!" He heard someone yell from behind him. When he turned around her saw Serena.

"Where is she?" Chuck demanded.

"Over there." Serena pointed.

Chuck followed to where her finger was pointing and spotted Blair. She was all over a tall blonde. She was stumbling all around and the guy she was with was whispering in her ear. He had his hands all over her body. The sight of it was enough to make Chuck sick to his stomach. He quickly rushed over to where she was.

"I don't think she wants to dance." He said jerking Blair back carefully away from him by her arm.

"Stop that!" Blair yelled at him.

"Hey, get off of her!" The blonde yelled at he went to grab Blair's arm back.

Before Chuck even had time to think he drew back his fist and punched the guy as hard as he could in the face. He quickly grabbed his hand after he had done it. He hadn't anticipated it to hurt so bad. But it was worth it. He hadn't even had time to think before Blair was throwing up on his shoes. _Perfect_, he thought to himself.

"I'll take her back to Lily's." Serena suggested as she helped Blair stand up straight.

"No. I'll take her back to my place." Chuck replied.

Serena was going to object but seeing the look on Chuck's face, she knew not to. Chuck looked down at Blair. She could barely stand up. He wrapped an arm around her back, and the other under legs and lifted her up of the ground.

"Chuck.." Blair moaned into his shoulder. She was barely conscious but she could smell his scent. She knew it better than anything.

"It's alright. I got you." He whispered softly into her hair.

* * *

next chapter: blair lets chuck take care of her once again.


	7. Can't Breathe

**Sorry this chapter is so short guys! I was just experiencing some writers block tonight. haha. Its short, but it's effective! And there is finally some conversation as some of you have been getting frustrated with. The way I see it is that some of the best communication comes from actions and not words. And I think that this has been essential for Chuck and Blair throughout the seasons.**

**Keep reviewing! =]**

**

* * *

**

**7. Can't Breathe**

_I won't go, I won't sleep._

_I can't breathe.._

_until your resting here with me. _

Blair had her eyes closed for quite some time before she felt sick to her stomach again. She knew now that all of that alcohol was a terrble idea on an empty stomach. She had thrown up so much that she knew there was nothing left for her to get out of her system and yet she continued to get sick. She leaned over the side of the bed where there was trash can, but she barely made it.

In a second, she could feel someone holding back her hair back with one hand. With the other hand, Chuck rubbed her back gently in circles. She had to admit that it was probably one of the most comforting things that he could have done. She never thought of Chuck Bass as one who would stay around even in the worst moments like this but he was proving her wrong once again.

She was embaressed. And not just because he was watching her get sick. She was embaressed of the way she had acted with him that whole night. She was embarressed that she had been shutting everyone out and treating them badly. And she was especially embaressed about the bad things that she had thought about Cyrus earlier that day. He was the only person that had never been anything but nice to her.

Chuck watched as the only person that he had truly loved fell apart. She was truly a mess. He hated seeing her like this. She was always so strong. She hated anyone to see her as weak. He knew exactly how hard all of this must be for her. He knew, because he had been through the same thing. He too had drowned his sorrows in alcohol. Except it didn't get him anywhere. It only made things worse. He knew that now.

"You alright?" He finally asked when Blair laid back against the bed.

"Yeah." She said weakly, as she closed her eyes.

He brushed some hair out of her face, and just stared at her for a moment. He never thought that he would feel that way about anyone. But he felt that way about Blair. There was a chance that Blair may not want to have a relationship anymore. But he didn't even know how to make those feelings go away.

"I'm scared." Blair whispered so quietly that it was barely above a whisper. But Chuck heard her.

He recalled the conversation earlier when he asked Blair if she was scared, and she told him no. He was glad that she felt now like she could come to him with this.

"About what?" He asked as he moved over and sat on the edge on the bed right next to her stomach.

"Everything. Us. My life." She replied, squeezing her eyes shut to keep from crying. There were so many emotions going on in her right now that she knew that the slightest change was going to make her break down.

"You don't have to be scared about us, Blair." Chuck said quickly shaking his head.

"How can you say that?" She said snapping her eyes open once more.

"Because we can get through this Blair. I made a mistake. But I love you. I want to be with you." Chuck said as sincerely as possible.

"I know." Blair replied. She looked down at Chuck gently took her hand in his.

"You've always been there for me, Blair. Always. So I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes." Chuck stated.

"Thank you." Blair said, cracking her first smile of the night.

"Alright, enough talking. You need to get some sleep." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He let his lips linger there for a moment, and then lifted the blanket farther up over Blair's small body.

"Okay.." Blair finally agreed.

"I won't go far." Chuck promised as he stood up from the bed.

"Don't go at all." Blair suggested, once again smiling.

"I was hoping you would say that." He said echoing Cyrus's words from before. He walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to Blair.

He didn't touch her or get too close, because he didn't want to push his luck. But just being next to her was enough for him for now. And it was enough for her too.

* * *

up next: Chuck needs some comforting of his own! =]


	8. Dark Blue

**Another update! sorry this one took alittle longer than expected. I may not be able to update tomorrow, but make sure to review! =]**

**

* * *

**

**8. Dark Blue**

_Slow Down..._

_This nights the perfect shade of dark blue_

_Dark blue.._

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?_

_Well I'm here with you. _

Chuck once again sat on the edge of the bed next to Blair. He wanted so badly not to leave her side at all. It seemed like they were finally making some progress in their relationship and now he just had to up and leave her. Every part of him wished that he didnt have to but he did. He planned on coming back, but he figured that she would probably be awake by then. He didn't want her to think that he was just bailing on her. Not after her promised her that he was gonna be there for her.

He leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead. He brushed some hair from her face as he leaned toward her.

"I love you," He whispered softly into her ear. He moved a little bit but she didn't wake up.

Part of him wanted her to wake up so that he could explain why he needed to leave. That way she would know. Maybe she would even want to come with him. But the other part of him wanted her to stay asleep. One reason was because he didn't want to have to explain why he had to leave, and the other was because he knew that Blair needed sleep. As much as she had went through the past couple days. She should be sleeping for days.

Blair knew she was awake but she just couldn't bring herself to open up her eyes. She felt like she had been sleeping for days and maybe that she could sleep for a few more. She knew that it was daylight outside. She stretched her arm across the bed to reach for Chuck. She couldn't feel anything but sheets and an empty pillow.

She had to admit that when she first felt nothing, she was sad. As mad as she was at him from before, she really just wanted to wake up next to her. That's what she knew she needed to fix her. She slowly opened her eyes and scanned the room. It was empty. She could see the sunlight coming in through the windows. She looked over at clock, it read 3:32.

'_Maybe he just stepped out to get some food.' _Blair thought to herself. She walked to the door and slowly turned the knob. She walked out into the living room. She didn't see anyone at first. But as she rounded the corner to see into the kitchen she did see someone. Nate.

"Nate. What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked all of the way into the room. "Look, who it is. I had to check on you a few times to make sure you were alive." Nate chuckled, ignoring her first question.

Blair laughed a little and then spoke. "Where's Chuck?"

"He had to go out for awhile, and asked if I'd sit with you. He'll be back soon." He stated, as he opened up the refridgerator and began to rummage through it.

"So where is he?" Blair asked again.

"He just had some stuff to take care of, that's all." Nate repsonded non-chalantly.

"Nate. Don't make me call Serena. You know that she would tell me." Blair threatened.

"His mom is sick. He got a call last night from the hospital. They don't really know what it is. But she requested that he be there." Nate finally confessed.

"And he went?" She said more to herself than Nate. "Of course, he did."

"I don't think he wanted to worry you, you know..with all of the stuff that you've had going on." Nate said trying to make her feel better.

Blair just nodded. She went into the bedroom, and grabbed a jacket. She quickly put some shoes on her feet, and then went back out of the bedroom. Nate finally emerged from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Nate finally asked.

"I'm going to see, Chuck." Blair said quickly as she went for the door. "But, make yourself comfortable."

It seemed as if all of the cabs were just driving right past her. Finally one did stop, and once she was in it. She was sure that it wasn't moving fast enough. She couldn't believe that he had just left without telling her, when something like this was going on. But then again, it was exactly like Chuck. She also just felt a little selfish. She was making him deal with her issues when he had his own going on.

Finally when the cab pulled up to the hospital, she threw some bills into the front seat, and quickly got out of the cab. She ran up to the hospital doors and inside. She asked the front desk to direct her to where Chuck's mom was. The nurse pointed out a waiting room around the corner. She walked quickly there and found Chuck sitting in a chair.

"Blair.." He said surprised as he stood up from the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Nate told me." She said walking closer to him.

"So you came?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Of course I came." She replied sincerely. She knew she had to be there for him after all he had done for her.

Chuck looked down for a moment and then looked back up at her. He didn't say thank you but the look on his face was appreciative. "I don't know what's happening, Blair."

"It's okay." Blair said pulling him into her arms. "I'm here for you." She whispered into his ear.

The minute he felt Blair in his arms, he couldn't help but to feel better. After all they had been through, Blair proved that she still cared about. He could feel her breathe at his ear, and his warmth in his arms, and he knew that there was no one else that he would ever want to be with.


End file.
